Youtubers in Trap Land
by ProxyHacker
Summary: A strange package comes in the mail for four favorite youtubers. All containing a strange disk labeled Trap Land. They play it and end up trapped in the game. They either play or die. Follow the rules and don't die. Simple? Right?
1. The Disk

"Ow my head..." A man said as he rested his head on the computer desk. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the pounding headache. Although no one would really notice the pain from the mask on his face. He looked up at the computer watching the render loading icon slowly load...slowly.  
"This is taking fucking forever!" Just as he got up to get medicine a skype icon on his computer beeped, the name Pewdie flashing right next to it. He sat back down, wincing as the change in position made his head worse. With a click Pewdiepie's face flashed onto the computer screen.  
"What's up?" He said cheerfully.  
"Just waiting for this new video to render. Gimme a second, I need something for his headache."  
He got up and left the room. While so Pewdie looked into the camera and started making faces. He then stopped and looked over at the disk laying on his computer desk. It was an interesting piece of mail he had gotten. Just a plain disk with Trap Land written on it. Normally instinct would tell him these kinds of things were bad news, but it was just a game right? The anti virus would pick up anything bad and destroy it. He tried to reassure himself. As he fumbled with the disk in his hands Cry entered the room and sat back down.  
"What is that thing?" He asked.  
Startled, Pewdie almost dropped it, he regained his hold and looked back at his friend, "Some fan sent it to me. Look what it says." He held the disk up to the camera. Cry read the words and before he could process anything another Skype icon came on the screen.  
"Hey Pewdie, it's Mark, can we start a group chat?"  
"Sure why not?" He said with a snarky attitude. The chat was started and Mark flashed onto the screen.  
"Hey Cry guess what!? Oh, hey Pewds!" His cheerful self waited patiently for the 'what?' from the other two.  
"I got the STRANGEST mail today! Someone sent me a package with a disk labeled Trap Land-"  
"You mean like this one?" Pewdie interupted holding up his disk.  
"Yeah," Mark nodded, "Did you see who it was from?"  
"No, strange though. Do you think the the same person sent it to us?" Pewdie asked.  
Mark shrugged and sent the disk down.  
"Do you think we should play it?"  
"I don't know..."  
They were silent for a moment, Mark suddenly heard a ding from the Skype icon. Yamimash near the icon. Without another thought, Yami was brought into the conversation.  
"'Ello everyone!" His face came on the screen, followed by his interesting accent. He held up a strange disk to his friends.  
"Looky what I got in the mail today. Mawk, do you think we should try playing this?"  
"I got the same one." Mark said holding up his.  
"No return address?" Yami asked. The others shook their heads.  
"So what do you think is on it?" Cry asked.  
"Rabid fangirls?"  
"Puppies?"  
"Porn?"  
"All three?"  
Laughter burst from them all.  
"Really Pewdie? All three?"  
"I don't know. Fan girls are into some weird shit now a days...VAD I HELVETE*!"  
He screamed as arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Her head rested on Pewds shoulder and she looked to his friends.  
"Hello!" She said smiling.  
"That was not funny!" He said looking to his girlfriend.  
"Hey Marzia." The group said as they snickered from the scare.  
"Did you tell them about the mail?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Mark and Yami got one too."  
Cry chimed in with his sarcasm, "You guys are lucky, you all get one and I don't!"  
"Oooh, spooky..." Marzia said with a giggle.  
As if on que the doorbell rang at Cry's house. He stood still for a moment, slightly terrfied. Then up he stood to get the door. Several minutes passed and he finally returned with a package in hand.  
"That's the same paper the disk came in." Yami noted.  
"Maybe we're on Punked?" Mark said.  
There were a few snickers and giggles as Cry opened the package. Sure enough the disk popped out with Trap Land written on it.  
"Well if we are on Punked, someone better show up now because I'm really fucking freaked out!" Cry set the disk on a nearby table and sat back at the computer.  
Pewdie and Marzia looked a little confused, but scared all the same. Who would send them all the same disk and why?  
"Let's play it." Mark said. The others looked at him a bit surprised, "It is just a game. What's it gonna do? Give our computer a virus? Ooooh scary..." He wiggled his fingers with sarcasm.  
"Maybe Mawk is right? It IS just a game?" Yami agreed.  
Slowly Cry and Pewdie came around to the idea, this was the real world and this was just a game. Marzai planted a kiss on Pewdie's cheek, "See, you are brave. You just scream a lot."  
She then walked off and the guys continued their conversation. It was set, tomorrow they would play the game together and see what would happen.

Today was the day. After doing their daily things they sat down that afternoon at their computers and put in the disk. A screen popped up, same as the Trap Land game before. Loading...Cry sighed and waited for a minute or two. A screen then came up and it said.  
Welcome Cryoatic to Blood Trap Land  
Please make sure you have aten, slept, and have everything in order to play.  
Have you done this?  
Yes No

"Hey are you guys seeing this?" He asked his friends.  
On the other sides the others were recieving the same message only with their names. Pewdie laughed weakly.  
"This is getting weird!" Mark shouted.  
"Well you guys ready?" Yami asked.  
The others nodded and they all clicked yes.  
The screen flashed brightly and then dimmed to black.  
"Hey Pewdie, don't start the game without...me...?"  
Marzia entered the room just in time to watch Pewdie disappear and the game screen start on the computer. The drinks she held fell to the floor and all she could do is scream.

**Because FFN wants to be mean about the way I write my stories PLEASE follow me on wattpad before they decide to kick my account for writing 2nd person stories. Sorry for any inconvenience...  
** user/proxyhacker


	2. Game Start

Chapter 2: Game Start

"Ow...wha'd I land on?" Mark lifted himself up and shook his head. As he opened his eyes he gasped. The scene around him was different. Grassy plains, hills, flowers, it was quite serene.

"What's going on!?" He looked around and saw Yami, Cry, and Pewdie all laying on the ground, out cold. He gulped and went over to his friends.

"Are you alive?" He poked Yami on the shoulder. He stirred and looked up at Mark.

"W-what happened?" He got up and looked around.

"I-I think we're IN the game."

"No shit, you think?" Cry said as he shook off the fall.

"Aj mit huvud*..." His accent took over still dazed and confused from it all. He rubbed his face and finally looked up to see his friends thankfully still alive. As they stood up a voice boomed from above.

*Welcome players! Since you selected to start the game let me introduce myself. I am Jester and welcome to my game. You have been chosen to complete this game for...well for my own ammusement. Follow the rules, win the game, and you will be returned to the real world. Disobey me and you will lose.*

"You sick fuck! Why would you do this!?" Cry shouted.

*I would watch your mouth, I can give you a level so challenging it will kill you and you will die. Now for my rules! DO NOT DIE. If you die in this game you die for real. This is the real game of Trap Land so you must complete the levels. There are 50 levels. After each one you will be given time to heal as you WILL need it. This along with a break to sleep or eat as you are after all, still human.*

"Alright let's do this shit and get it over with then!" Pewdie shouted, his fists clenched from fear.

*First you must choose your character, climb to the hill and select your character.*

With grumbles and protests wracking their minds they climbed the hill. No other notice was given. On the hill was a platform and on it four spots characters could be selected. Circle below with the icon of the character floating above.

"Yay my blanket!" Cry said picking the green one.

"I get the one with the hat!" Mark claimed.

"I guess I'm red." Pewdie said.

"So what? I'm stuck with the girl?" Yami grumbled and stepped to the pink one.

They all hesitated before they stepped in.

"Well Mark, this was your idea, you first." Pewdie said shooing him.

Mark stepped in and instantly a circle of light floated down and finally to the floor and stopped. Mark, who had his eyes closed, opened them and looked at himself not sure what to expect. His clothing did change. A blue tshirt with a tuxedo design on it, jeans, blue arm bands, everything else seemed the same. Then he looked to his friends who seems to be holding in a laugh.

"WHAT!?" He squawked.

"You have little cat ears." Yami said between chuckles.

Mark touched the top of his head and sure enough, ears. He then reached behind only to find a tail. He pulled, it was attached alright and blue.

"What's this?" He poked his eye and touched glass first, he gasped, "I get a monocle!" Kind of happy he stepped to his friends and ushered Pewdie next.

He stepped into his circle and the light came down. As it came down the others watched as he too had a waredrobe change. Red shirt, his hair turned red, ears, tail, jeans, finally his beloved headphones on.

"Oh wow...try yours Cry." He said as he posed and looked over himself.

Cry stepped into his and the light came down. His mask remained on his face, green hoody, jeans, tail, ears, and of course the yellow blanket. He stepped out and wrapped the blanket around his neck like a cape.

"I'm next aren't I?" Yami said glancing at the pink icon. With a sigh he entered. The others watched and waited seeing what he would be fated with. The pink ears and tail were noticeable first. Thankfully his hair remained the same, pink t shirt, jeans, and a black collar around his neck. With another sigh he stepped out of the circle.

"Well it's not too bad. I figured it would be pink hair and big lips or something."

"Ok well now what?" Pewdie asked waiting for something to happen.

*Now that your players are selected the game can begin. Remember, do not die and follow the rules of the game.*

Suddenly the floor opened up and they all fell. They landed on a grassy platform and the game had started. Before them were easy traps, the first level. One set of spikes and a stone fist, then the sign to the next level.

"Alrighty then, controls..." Mark said. He then jumped did so pretty high up. Yami jumped and did the double jump.

"This is pretty fun when you do it for real, try it guys." Yami said.

Cry jumped and Pewdie did the same.

"Dude, this IS fun!"

"Yeah too bad we're fighting for our lives." Pewdie said. The weight of the situation crash on them all and they settled their fun down.

"Who's feeling brave?" Pewdie asked.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." Cry said. He ran and jumped over the spikes, "easy. Come on guys."

Mark jumped next, then Yami, Pewdie was last and screamed as he jumped. Cry gave him the bro fist after he landed. With the new courage he ran foward passed the stone fist and passed the arrow to the next level. As Pewdie entered into a strange cave the others felt the ground give way and they fell into the cave area.

"Holy shit, what just happened?" Cry asked.

"If this IS like Trap Land then if one passes the level we all do." Yami said.

"Good, great, just fucking wonderful! At least we have SOME chance of not dying!" The sarcasm in Mark's voice was noticable, but there was some truth. If just one made it, all of them did.

"So if we land on a trap do we die or just get a little hurt?" The wonder was there, but that was something to not find out the hard way.

As they looked around there were several things that noted this was for real. There was a small pantry that had food in it. A sink with cups nearby, sodas in the corner, even a bathroom. Scary of all were four beds, a medicine cabinet, and even advanced first aid supplies. Mark's eye twitched, "Hopefully we won't have to use the blood bags..."

"Ok, so, who's up for level 2?" Yami asked.

They agreed and followed the next arrow to level 2. This one was a lot harder, it was a soft jump between two spikes, then a few platforms and passed a timed spike trap. They practiced a soft jump for a moment and then went for it. They made the first trap, the second trap was a bit harder. Yami went first, the spikes jolted up and grazed his tail. Terror went through him thinking the one hit was it, but no. He didn't explode. His tail bled slightly and he sat down on the grass to survey it.

"What happened?" Cry asked from afar.

"The traps don't kill with one hit! I scratched my tail but I'm ok!"

Mark jumped next and the other two followed, Pewdie timed wrong and felt a spike enter his foot. He screamed and rolled to the ground.

"Dammit that hurt!" He held his foot and watched as blood seeped out of both sides of his shoe.

"Well at least you didn't die." Cry said trying to make his friend feel a little better. Pewdie glared back at the expressionless face. Cry offered a hand and he took it and leaned on his shoulder as he hopped to the next level.

In the cave he hopped to one of the beds while Cry got banadages and anything else to aid the wound. Pewdie removed the shoe and sock to find a large bleeding hole in his foot that went to the other side. He winced at the sight and took the supplies from Cry and went to work disinfecting and bandaging his foot.

"At least it isn't one hit kills, we would have been dead already." Yami said as he cleaned the blood from his tail.

"This still sucks." Mark said. He threw a rock at the wall and watched it bounce.

"Well, we might be stuck here until Pewdie's foot heels, he can't jump with it injured." Cry said.

Pewdie stood up and hobbled to the corner and grabbed a soda.

*It seems you have had a taste of the games horrors. You are right, one hit does not kill as you are still human. Feel free to take as long as you please to recover, you will need to be at your best to complete the game.*

The voice boomed overhead. The fact they could take as long as they wanted was good, Pewdie could heal, but at the same time...they all had friends, family, people in the real world that would be worried about them should they be gone.

"So do we just hang out here until Pewds heals?" Mark asked. They all thought for a moment then Yami looked up.

"Maybe we don't have to wait. If just one of us beats the level we all do, what if Pewdie stood on the side lines of the beginning of the game while we play?"

"What if that's against the rules though?" Mark added.

"Fuck the rules! I don't wanna stay in this game forever!" Cry shouted and stood up, he then looked up at the ceiling.

"You hear that Jester! You gotta a problem with that! You fucking coward, you don't have the guts to show yourself!" His fists tightened with rage with the realization of fighting for his life for real.

"Cry, calm down!" Pewdie shouted, he grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around.

"You make him angry, he'll kill us. Just don't worry about it. Let's beat this mother fucker."

Even with the injury he was determined to get through this game alive and with his friends. With a defeated sigh Cry calmed and sat on one of the beds.

"Let's get to the next level and try Yami's plan. Have one of us beat the level and see what happens."

Off they went to level 3...


	3. Marzia

Marzia paced up and down the livingroom. Her hair, not done, her make up, not done. She was too worried about Pewds to even think about it. She ruffled her hair and threw it in a quick bun and continued pacing. She glaced at the screen, it had been only a day since Pewds had disappeared, but the event was so bizzar that she knew a call to the authorities would just make her sound crazy . Finally she ploped down on the couch and looked at her pug, Puga...who was just staring at her.

"I know you miss Pewds too..." She pouted with her little dog for a moment then looked to the screen. With a jolt she rose up and sat at the computer.

I'm getting him back! She turned on the game and waited. The title screen flashed and right before she could do anything, she was sucked in as well.

She screamed until she hit land with a thud, knocking her out.

The british gamer stirred and was about to roll over when he felt a tug of cord on his arm. With a grumble he opened his eyes and the events came back to him. Of course, he was stuck in a game...with his friends at least. Mark was passed out in a chair nearby Yami. Pewds was curled up hugging a wooden chair while Cry was snoring away...mask intact.

"Hey guys? You alive still?"

A low sigh came from Pewds as he protested, "No...Mr. Chair...five more minutes..."

"I'm...not...not.. ..." Cry said as he rubbed his eyes from behind his mask.

"Where's the sun?" Mark asked as he looked around. He looked to Yami and noticing he was alive he took the IV out with a bit of a yank. Yami wrapped it quickly with a harsh, "thanks."

"Come on Pewds get up." Cry said as he kicked his friend in the head.

"Vem fan slog mig!*" He grabbed the chair and swung hitting Cry in the shoulder.

"Gah! Calm down friend, it's me!" He put his fists up slightly to defend himself. Pewds looked around for a moment, then calmed, "Sorry bro." He said with a weak laugh.

Cry rubbed his shoulder, "How's your ankle?"

With the realization Pewds got up slowly and tested his foot. Stable...How'd I heal so fast? He didn't question it since it meant he could go on with the group.

Yami was better, so was Pewds and the others after a nights rest.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Mark asked as he looked around.

*Does anyone else indeed...I don't want my subjects DYING on me from hunger or thrist...meal is on the next level.*

It was Jester, is words rang through the walls of the cave like place. With a grumble the group got up and went to level 10.

*Oh...and...there are some more...surprises waiting for you."

"Great..." Yami sighed as they went to the level.

Level 10-Good Morning spelled out above them in the sky. Sure enough it was a level...complete with traps and a breakfast at the end.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Pewds shouted looking at the level.

"Oh ho I am..."

Before them behind the traps was a strange man, dressed in jesters clothes...assymetric and colorful right down to his pointed shoes. His face was odd, painted black and white with a skull and cross on his eye.

"Good to see you, now I have a guest for you!" He said cheerfully.

On the end of the table was a person...Fair pink hair, bright red lip stick, pink cat ears and tail.

"Hey isn't that-?" Crys started.

"MARZIA!" Pewds shouted. Thourghly ticked he ran forward. The traps, he dodged for the most part. A bullet had ran straight through his arm as he ran and a spike had cut his tail. Finally he dodged the last steel fist and landed near the table. He went straigt to Jester first and striked to punch...missed...another punch...another miss.

"FAN! HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"PEWDS STOP! He's not real!" Cry shouted. He was ignored as Pewds rage took control over an effort to save his girlfriend.

"Din lilla skit! Håll fortfarande så jag kan slita dig i stycken och stoppa upp dem din kuk!"

(Very dirty and mean...I'm not providing english for this!"

"Pewdie stop it's not real!"

Marzia's sudden outburst knocked Pewds out of his rage and to his girlfriend.

"Pewdie, it's a hallogram you can't get him."

With a growl Pewds fixed his headphones and walked over to Marzia. He released her from the bonds to the chair and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're ok...Wait...How did you get here?"

"I played the game. I wanted to save you."

Pewds blushed, "Aww...but now you're stuck to. I didn't want you to come here."

"Why not?"

"Cause if we die in this game we really die."

Marzia turned white with the thought, "So you and everyone have been fighting this whole time? How do we get out?"  
"We have to beat all 50 levels."  
Marzia slumped back into the chair and stared at the traps that were before her. The other's were crossing now and doing ok. She then looked at Pewds and gasped, "Your arm!"  
Pewds shrugged it off, trying to be manly when on the inside he was crying like a girl from the wound.  
"Uh "bro" we're gonna eat all this if you don't." Mark immitated.  
With a sigh, he turned to the table and invited Marzia to have some as well.  
It was peaceful...for a moment.


	4. Friendship

**Sorry for the lateness. As I said in my other story (blood and lollipops) I have a temp computer again and I'm gonna push out a chapter or two in my free time so please continue to bare with me. Thank you for being so understanding and not trolling or harassing me! I see I've found the mature fans :). **

The food was well needed after what seemed like days without a decent meal. Like magic almost as each plate or bowl was finished it poofed into thin air. They gamers paid no mind as one by one the dishes disappeared. Once gone they entered the cave break area. Marzia flopped down on a bed and sighed. Pewds sat beside her and the other games took a seat here and there to figure out what next. Mark kicked a rock while Yami traced the ground with a stick. Cry kept himself quiet with the same poker face mask turning to Pewds every now and then.  
"Something wrong?" Pewds asked as if reading Cry's mind.  
"Ah, well..." He was hesitant and looked to Marzia, "Now that she's here, I think-"  
Pewds shot him a look unlike anything before, anger, "You think what?"  
"She's not as experienced and I know you'd risk you're life in a second to save her."  
"What's that suppost to mean?!" He rose from the bed and took a step to his friend. Mark and Yami looked to the commotion and stared back and forth between the two.  
"You know exactly what I mean! And I'm telling you right now if I die because of her-"  
Within a second Pewds had Cry against the wall grabbing him by his shirt collar. His eyes still burned with anger.  
"Whoa whoa, calm down guys!" Mark shouted and stood.  
"Yeah, this is just what Jester wants from us, is to fight and make us not trust each other!" Yami agreed.  
Cry growled, "Oh fuck you all, now that she's here we might as well kiss asses goodbye!"  
From behind Pewds, Marzia's eyes filled with tears hearing the words. She turned away from the group and put her forehead to the wall.  
"You better watch your mouth..." Pewds threatened.  
Cry snickered, "Says you, you curse worse than me, in 2 different languages. Your fan base is nothing more than rotten kids getting a kick out of your stupid self."  
Just as Pewds raised a fist to strike Mark grabbed it and pulled the Swedish game back and onto the floor. They wrestled for a moment, Pewds screaming some foreign words and trying to knock Mark off him. Finally pinned Yami walked up to the two and stepped down on Pewds tail. Surprisingly it hurt and he shouted as the pain coursed up his spine.  
"AJ, ga av mig!" Pewds pleaded.  
"No! You guys have lost your bloody minds! And you Cry, why the fuck are you acting like this?"  
Cry only laughed and ruffed his bangs, "You guys don't get it do you?"  
There was silence.  
"Marzia is a ditz at video games, we'll be too busy rescuing her ass to-"

-BAM!-

Cry's mask came flying off his face with a harsh slap to the face. Marzia stood near him trying to catch her breath after using such force.  
"I'm NOT a bitch! I'm not a damsel in distress! I can play this game, I came here to save Pewdie because I love him. I was willing to die to make sure he got out of here alive...I knew I'd be risking my life then and I'm not afraid now...so...so...so none of you need to worry about saving me!"  
Jaws were almost to the floor with the words and actions that came from the shy woman. Although she didn't look so anymore. Her eyes were quite serious as she looked at Cry who was cupping his face in his hands. He continued to cover his eyes and as much face as he could as he felt the blood that was running down his cheek. A deep scratch left from long nails. He said not a word more but retrieved his mask and put it back on.  
Pewds' tail was freed and he shimmied out of grasp. He went straight to Marzia and led her to a far corner of the room. Yami and Mark looked at one another still completely confused about everything.  
"I'm going to the next level..." Cry simply said as he left for level 12.  
The room was quiet for quit some time until Pewds spoke up, "Did you really mean that?" He looked at his girlfriend with worried eyes.  
"Yes, I may not be good at game like you guys, but I have to try now." She said with confidence. Pewds grabbed her hand, "Ok, but you know if I fall in lava I'm taking you with me."  
"I wonder what's going on with Cry though." Mark said.  
"Maybe the pressure is getting to him?" Yami asked.  
Pewds shook his head, "I've seen him rage before but this is different. He's not the type to make immature remarks like that."  
Mark nodded, "I've never seen him have that much hate toward Marzia either."  
With the worry and defeat they got up and went to the next level as well.

**Level 12  
**

A lava pit stood right below them, the heat was enough to make them sweat. Not far was a safe platform, but they'd have to double jump.  
"Great, we can't double jump, how do we beat this?" Pewds asked.  
"Hey guys, there's a platform that comes up every few seconds." Yami said as he pointed. They all looked and sure enough a platform of grass rose up to greet them.  
"Whoa wait, we don't know what's down there." Mark said with fear.  
"Cry! You son of a bitch! Where are you!?" Pewds shouted.  
After a few seconds another voice was heard.  
"Down here!"  
"What's after the platform!?" Mark shouted.  
"There's a piston shooter! You gotta duck as you get down here!"  
Mark turned to the others and they agreed knowing what to do. They grabbed hands and jumped onto the platform and ducked fast. The platform reached the edge of the new one and they quickly jumped up and ducked again. Bullet after bullet wizzed by their ears. Up ahead they saw the piston, they could jump on it and then onto the stone fist right afterward. The masked gamer rested on the stone fist, he was cradling his arm. Blood was pouring forth as he gripped hard trying to stop it.  
"Shit he's hurt." Yami said.  
"tjanar honom ratt..." Pewds muttered looking away. He was still emotionally hurt from the words his once friend had said, however he still couldn't help but feel a bit of empathy seeing they were all in the same situation.  
"I'll go first." Mark said as he watched the bullets. On cue he rose up and jumped onto the piston and then joined Cry on the stone fist. Now closer he noticed his mask was further cracked and broken, he could actually see all his mouth and part of his nose. His teeth were gritted with the pain that coursed through his arm. Mark took a piece of the coat tail and tore it, making a tourniquet.  
"Don't look at me! Don't touch me!" He shouted.  
"Dude what is your problem?!" Mark shouted back.  
"YOU, HER, THEM! Nothing more than lightweights! You and you're goody-two-shoes 'community' bullshit. It's annoying!"  
Mark was taken aback by this statement, again something he knew he'd NEVER say to anyone. He knew Cry was an asshole but not like this.  
Again the gamer went silent and he got up, tried the yellow blanket into a sling and jumped and dodged and weaved to the exit. Vanished.


	5. Infection

Infected

"Ugh...uh...fuck!"

Groaned and grunted echoed throughout the cell like structure. Chained rattled as the man shifted trying to break free. Wrists were chained to the wall along with his ankles. His clothes torn and dirtied from all the struggling. The dirt on the stone floor digging into his knees he stood again and tugged on the chains on his wrist further cutting them.

"Jester! You asshole! When I break out of here I'm gonna cut your fucking head off!" He shouted. Although his shouts in vien as Jester was no where in hearing distance. He touched the mask on his face and could almost imagine every detail. This new one...

~flashback time!

The doorbell rang, strange, Cry thought as he went to the door. He looked through the peek hole and saw nothing. Carefully he opened the door and saw again nothing. He looked down to see a package.

"Huh.." He picked it up and inspected it, even shaking it, hoping it wasn't from a weird fangirl again. He shrugged and shut the door. Immidately he opened the package.

"Cool!"

Inside was a mask, a new one, just a little different. Shimmery blue lines crossed over it like wires. He tried it on without a second thought...and deeply regretted it. His skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. Electricity shot through him when he tried to pull off the mask. He backed out.

Now here he was, locked up by this weird Jester guy. He had come in from time to time to show him footage of their progress...including his clone. This was why he was trying to get free. The last video he was shown in level 11...he was glitching, acting out. His friends would have to know it wasn't him!

He took a breath and pulled at the mask again, the electricity shot through him scorching his insides. Even the mask on his face felt like it was attached as he pulled. It was like he was ripping his skin off.

"Ahh...come on and RIP OFF ALREADY!" He shouted. He felt it hinge slightly and he let go dropping to the ground out of energy. He gasped for breath trying to stop the pain.

"Dammit!" He yelled and pulled again. His efforts were stopped as a Jester had appeared once more and grabbed him by the hair.

"So THAT'S why he's glitching!" He said pulling harder.

Cry screamed in pain, "Lemme go you sick fuck!"

Jester only smiled and threw him to the ground, "I was wondering why the infection wasn't working. You're screwing with my controls." He walked over to him and sat cross legged, almost mocking him.

"No matter, even with his bad attitute your friends are only getting angry at you and that actually makes me happier!"

"But why the fuck are you doing this!? What did we ever do to you!?"

Jester frowned and grabbed him by the chains on his wrist and lifted him in the air, "You and them..." He said simply, "You treat your fans like shit, Pewdie has so many followers it's annoying, Mark is too good for this youtube business and Yami doesn't know what he's doing."

"So you're all ass hurt because we're more popular?"

"'Ass hurt'? No...just annoyed with each one of you. I plan to kill all of you and this is the only way I knew how."

"B-but this is the real world, how did you pull us into a game?"

Jester smiled happily and dropped him.

"You ARE dumb! That CD contained chemicals that knocked you out. Your little mask is producing waves to your friends' minds as they sleep."

"So how do we really die?"

"You guys all think this is real. I'm merely tricking your brains into a fake death. You will be in a coma forever!" he laughed hard at his plan and disappeared.

Cry could only curse and slam his fist into the floor.

Within the break zone Marzia sat on the arm chair and pouted. Really they were all in a foul mood with someone they saw as a friend completely betray them.

"I think there really is something wrong with him." Mark said.

Pewdie took a breath before saying anything, "Maybe, I've known the guy for years and he's never acted like this or gave any hint he would say something like that."

Yami looked around almost confused, "Where is he anyway?"

"Maybe the next level?" Marzia said.

With a harsh sigh Pewdie stood up and went to level 12. There was no sign of Cry, instead of worrying, they went on through the level. Immidiatly after stepping onto a safe platform they had to duck as bullets flew passed them. Marzia's pink ears seemed to twitch as the bullet's flew. Annoyed, she watched and timed and ran for it. She jumped over the bullet and on top of the piston. She smiled at the others, almost teasing them with her skills.

"Marzia watch out!"

Pewdie didn't even have a second to react as a second piston was nearby and shot Marzia in the leg. She screamed and made a run for it. She leaped over the second piston, just dogded the hidden spikes and she found the safe spot ducked under a swinging flail. Pewdie ran forward and dodged every bullet and landed next to Marzia. Blood was pouring out of the wound, Pewdie swore under his breath.

"Take off your clothes." He said.

"WHAT!?" Marzia was shocked by the sudden statement.

"I mean rip your shirt."

Marzia kicked him playfully yet hard, "Have you lost your mind?"

Pewdie sighed and riped the bottom of his shirt and quickly tied Marzia's leg and stemmed the flow of blood.

"Oh..." The girl pouted not realizing sooner where her boyfriend was going with that. The others caught up and ducked as the flail continued to swing ever so close to their heads.

"She ok?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, let's go." Marzia said.

Mark and Yami went first, timed the flail and jumped up to the next platform and finally dodging a stone fist and landing on the platform. Carefully Pewdie army crawled to a safe spot and helped Marzia shimmy over. Placing her on his shoulders and jumped on the stone fist and to safety.

In the safe spot they hurried. Pewdie wasted no time helping Marzia. He grabbed a scaple and turned to her. The girl froze, "What are you doing?"

"I have to get the bullet out."

"No your not!" Marzia was all to aware of his surgery methods.

"Just hold still." There was suriousness in his voice for once as he carefully cut around the wound and the bullet fell out with a plop. Marzia was biting her lip so hard it might have been bleeding. Once Pewdie was done he threw the knife away and handed Marzia some pain pills. The girl kicked him hard, "Why didnt' you give me those first!?"

She took the medicine, although continued to give Pewdie a death glare.

Mark laughed, "It's too bad they don't have beer here. I could use a drink."

"Yeah and try to jump over all those things drunk?" Yami assured.

"Hi friends!"

The voice was well known and the others turned to the voice with frowns. Cry entered the room and went right to Mark and held out his hand, "I uh, should appologize for back there. This whole die in the game thing is messin' with my head."

Mark looked at the outstretched hand, "Hmm..."

"Yeah, but you're the only one acting like a fucking jerk." Yami said.

Cry took his hand away and cocked his head to the side, "That's how I normally am right?"

Pewdie got up and walked over to Cry, "No it's not." He lifted him up by his shirt collar, "Cry wouldn't say ANY of those things."

Cry chuckled, "Then how-how d-d-do you expect me to a-a-ct?"

His voice glitched and shuddered.

In the cell the real Cry was imprisoned he was struggling to pull the mask off. His skin seared and body ached from the struggle. He screamed, his fingers began to bleed, cut from the sides trying to keep grip. Lightening blitzed and encircled him as he pulled harder at the cursed mask that he was almost forced to wear. He let go and pounded his face hard on the wall. He collasped.

Pewdie stared for a moment confused on what was going on with his once friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"W-what's wrong with you? Can't-can't can't keep up up up with your FaNs?! What a IdIoT!"

Enraged Pewdie punched him hard, his mask cracked further. Pewdie picked him up and punched again, knocking him into the next level.

"Bloody...fuckin...we gotta stop him before he kills him!" Yami shouted. Him and Mark rushed to the next level.

"I don't know who you are..." Pewdie said as he punched him again in the face.

"Stop...friend..." Cry coughed up blood, "You can't kill me...you're weak..weak weak weak..."

Mark shouted, "Pewdie stop it!"

In the cellar Cry was up again and he again knocked his head into the wall. The mask cracked more. Only the eye and half the nose was left. His blue eye almost burn red with anger as he hit his head again and began pulling away the broken pieces. Piece by piece came off. When the last piece fell the lightening stopped, the pain was faded. Cry dropped to the floor gasping for breath.


	6. Broday

Back with the others Pewdie was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly the Cry they encounted glitched. It blitzed in and out of focus like a broken tv screen. Finally it disappeared with only the mask remaining. It shattered.

Shocked, Pewdie couldn't make a sound other than to just stare at the broken pieces of mask.

"You broke him!" Mark shouted. He shook Pewdie, "YOU BROKE CRY!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Yami said picking up a piece of mask.

Mazia cupped her hands over her mouth, think was real unlike any horror movie she watched. Was Cry really dead? Did Pewdie kill him? Pewdie pushed himself away from Mark and picked up a piece of the broken mask. Tears pecked his eyes.

"I-I-I didn't...FAN!" He threw the piece down and rushed through the level. Dodging the best he could until he was stopped as a flail hit him hard. His body flew into a safe zone thankfully, and he laid there still. The others caught up quickly. Yami gave a reasuring look to Marzia and Mark. He then hoisted Pewdie on his shoulders. Marzia took the other side and helped drag him almost to the resting cave. They put him on a bed to rest and hopefully regain himself. The same couldn't be said for the others. Marzia burst into tears.

"Why? Why would Pewdie...kill...someone." The word 'kill' came out whispered like a curse. Yami opened the fridge and to his surprise found cans of beer. He tossed one to Mark and gave a soda to Marzia.

"Wait you think that's a good idea?" Marzia asked.

"Yeah...because Pewds won't be waking for a while." Mark said simply before chugging as much as he could.

The girl sighed and turned to dress Pewdie's head from the damage, "Pewdie, why would you kill your best friend?"

Back in the prison Cry was awake and ready for the next task, getting free. The bars were solid as were the walls.

"Gah, why didn't I take up computer studies!?"

Wait...he remembered what Jester had said, this was all in his head. A dream, but the mask was destroyed...

"Maybe I need to wake up?" He paced around completely confused.

"How the fuck do I get out of here?!" He shouted.

Suddenly he heard a tiny clink. The sound of something hitting the floor. He turned and saw a key lying on the floor. He grabbed it and used it on the door, it worked.

"OK! Now to get the hell out of here!" He ran fast through the corridors and suddenly stopped getting to a split hallway.

"I should probably look before I turn...cause if Jester is nearby I'm fucked...unless he's dead with the mask gone..."

Not wanting to chance it, he peeked around each corner. Nothing. Now which way.

"Alright brain, you gave me a key, now which way?"

As if by magic an arrow appeared on the wall to go right. Off he went and this path soon led to a staircase.

It seemed like days before Pewdie woke up. He stirred and sat up slowly speaking incoherant Swedish. Marzia reached out and hugged him. He hugged her back, "Where am I?"

"We're still in the game. You've been asleep for a long time."

It was then past events hit him hard and he stared at the ground trying to keep his composure. He then looked to see his other friends passed out. Mark was sitting on it while Yami's head was resting in his lap. Beer cans littered the floor around them.

"I fell asleep, I don't know what they were doing." Marzia almost giggled at the sight.

Yami stirred at all the noise and looked around. Noting his position he quickly smacked Mark and then began picking up the cans.

"Ow what the hell?!" Mark rubbed his face and eyed Yami.

"What was that for?"

The cans fell and he didn't even move, "You uh...were sitting on my fingers...they were asleep..."

Neither one of them could recall the night before. Mark turned red, got up, and went straight to the medicine cabinet hoping for relief from the hangover. Pewdie laughed despite everything, "Jeez guys, we're trying to save our lives and you wanna please the fans?"

"Shut up Pewds!" Mark shouted from afar.

Once things were in order, the were ready for the next levels. 15-20 hit them hard. They rushed on and tried to ignore the fact Cry was gone. They passed most without injury, but by the end of level 21 they were bleeding, bruised, and feeling crushed. Marza had been burned by the lava flowing down. Her hair singed and ears slightly still warm from having the flame put out. Mark had a bullet hole through his ear and tail also singed. Yami was limping to the safe area with his foot bleeding from a spike hitting him. Pewdie had a thumb in his mouth trying to stop the blood as he had tried to brofist the flail for fun.

They took turns trying to patch each other up the best they could before moving on to lvl 22.

"How long is this staircase?! What is this SCP?" Cry grumbled as he continued to climb what seemed like forever, stopping breifly to catch his breath.

"I want a damn exit!" He shouted, almost hoping it would appear. Slowly a light shown a the top and Cry got up and ran to it. Every step he hoped his friends were ok.

"Pewds! If you're dead, I'm gonna kill you!"

Pewds if you...you

Before starting the level Pewdie heard the voice and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice all too well. Was it a trick?

"CRY!?" He shouted

"Cry...?" It was Pewds, hearing this Cry ran faster to the light. He neared it and sure enough

-BANG!-

"fffffffffffffuck..." Cry shook his head from the collision and looked up. A screen, a large screen was stretch up as far as he could see. Pewdie, Mark, Yami, and...Marzia? They were all there. Cry smiled, "Oh wait...I need my mask..." A clatter sounded and the same known pokerfaced appeared on the floor. Cry put it on and pounded on the screen as hard as he could.

"Did you hear that?" Mark asked. The others stopped and listened.

-BANG BANG BANG!-

They turned to the side and hit the scenery, sure enough, glass.

"Who's there?!" Yami called.

"It's me friend! Can you hear me?!"

A smile stretch across Pewds face and he shouted, "What are you doin'?"

"I'm gonna try to break this!"

The pounding began and nothing...Marzia began banging the glass as hard as she could and soon Mark and Yami joined in. Pewdie finally did and with a few more blows the glass began to crack and with one huge smash, the glass shattered.

"Did you miss me friend?" A smile showed below the mask. Pewdie ran first and squeezed him.

"Of course I did, but don't worry about it." he hugged him harder and Cry began to feel out of breath.

"Oh my god I missed you so much I could kiss you!"

"Ooh, who wants some pewdicry?" Mark joked.

"Do it!" Yami shouted laughing.

"Please don't..." Marzia said as she pouted and her face turned red.

"Only if you kiss Yami." Pewdie joked and let go of Cry. The masked gamer brushed himself off and looked to the others, "Yeah let's see some...oh what do they call it Pewds?"

"Markimash I think."

At the the two turned red and turned away from each other. Pewdie whispered about their position that morning and Cry laughed. Marzia scowled and cleared her throat trying to calm the bromance ensuing.  
Pewdie only laughed more, "It's ok Marzia you know I love peni- I mean boob-I mean you of course!" He studdered planting a kiss on her cheek. With a quick elbow to the ribs all was forgiven.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
It was Jester...


	7. Your Worst

Before Jester could appear Cry rushed off and cleared the way for them. Off they raced, to the 30th level. They were getting easier for some reason...finally at level 31 they stopped. It was blank. Nothing. They ran passed and stopped to rest. Cry flopped onto the bed and curled up with the blanket.

"Bed...you and me are gonna start a good relationship."

Pewdie chuckled and sat with Marzia on another bed. Mark and Yami sat cross legged near them all.

"So, what's going on? Was that a fake Cry that Pewdie killed?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Jester is in on this. We aren't IN a game we've been knocked out since I got a package in the mail."

"Wait...so none of this is real?" Marzia asked.

Cry nodded.

"We're all asleep, the mask I was wearing caused us all to dream all this shit."

Yami grinned and pulled at Mark's ears, "But what about these fox ears?"

Mark shouted from being pulled.

Cry shrugged, "Probably some mind stuff I don't understand."

"Does this mean we can't die in here?" Marzia asked.

"No...I don't know. Jester said we could still due to brain wave loss and all that weird Sword Art Online stuff."

Pewdie laughed and whispered something to Marzia and she immidiately slapped his shoulder, "You wish!" She pouted and turned red.

"Soo...what about the last few levels? They were easier and the last one was blank. What's going on?" Mark asked.

They all looked at Cry and he scratched his chin nervously.

"How the hell should I know?!" He exclaimed, "I got myself free of that stupid mask when I was captured. After that every time I thought of something it happened."

He went on about the arrows and the staircase, even the mask appearing out of no where.

"That makes sense." Marzia said, "but then where are we?"

"At home, asleep, I think." Cry answered.

Mark pouted and so did Pewdie. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Fell asleep at the computer?" Pewdie asked.

"Yeah..."

"Bad hair day?"

"Of course, the floof is gonna take over agian!"

The others laughed while Cry was strangely silent.

"What's your problem?" Pewdie asked.

Cry looked away, "I fell asleep at the computer too."

"And?"

"I was talking to you guys on skype! My mask is gonna leave a dent in my face...ugh it's gonna hurt so much when I wake up..." He groaned.

The others laughed and finally settled down for a 'night' of sleep and to hopefully finish and tackle the game later.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO THEY DO IT?!" Jester screamed and grabbed his hat off it head. He tore into it and shredded it voilently.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He threw it and stomped on it hard gritting his teeth in pure anger. He had watched on the screen the whole thing. Now that Cry was with his friends they had a chance to beat the game...they had a chance to be free.

"UGH! With these idiots around I'll NEVER be a youtuber like them, NEVER!"

He pouted and sat at his desk. Alone in the dark room he pondered what to do.

"I looked up to all of you..." He groaned and spun in his chair.

~FLASHBACK~

There sat Jester, all set up in his little querky jesters hat and normal human features, it be enough to spark attention on camera. With a smile and a wave he recorded each episode...to no avail.

1 subscriber...3 subscribers...weeks and months past...10 subscribers. He would spend the last of his waking hours watching his favorite youtubers laugh it up on screen.

"I don't get it, how do they remain to popular while I get nothing?" He scowled, "What's worse is I write to them, I draw for them, I tweet them and what do I get? NOTHING!"

A year then 2 past, still nothing...40 subscribers, 100 videos..his highest view counter at 200.

He sighed and grinned. Then laughed.

"I'll get them! I fucking get them and show them who the real star is! I'll teach them to not care about fans!"

~END~

He smiled, "That's it..." His evil grin widened and he started typing fast on the computer. He would make the worst happen. And destory them forever.

Back with the friends they slept soundly. Mark face first into a pillow, Yami curled up at the end of the bed. Marzia and Pewdie snoring away in a second bed. Cry curled up on the chair.

Then...the floor dropped beneath them. They all awoke with a hard reality of hitting the ground.

"Ow my face...did I wake up?" Cry asked checking for his mask and then the rest of him. He looked around and saw nothing, it was just too dark. A light flashed like a spotlight and there he saw standing in the spot was...himself?

"Well hey there buddy!" He said thinking it was a mirror. He walked up to the image and stopped...wait there's no mask! He thought. He felt his face again and sure enough it was gone. He gasped and looked around and as he turned back his image self was gone. He gasped and fell back in shock. As so, people surrounded him.

"THAT"S CRY?!"

"No, way, he doesn't look anything like we thought."

"Kinda ugly too."

The people kept shouting and whispering insults, laughing at him. Cry could only cover his face trying to ignore it all.

"Pewdie! Pewdie!" Marzia screamed as she walked in total darkness. She suddenly heard barking that she recognized. She ran fast toward the barking. A spotlight appeared and in the center was Maya.

"PUGA-CHAN!" She squealed with delight and ran faster. As she neared the dog fell over. Marzia gasped and came closer. She scooped up her friend and listened.

"Oh no..." She said and began to shake, "Puga...wake up..." She rocked and petted her friend hoping she would wake up.

She didn't. Tears filled her eyes, "Why are you here, what happened?" She cried.

Another spotlight appeared and it was Pewdie. She ran fast carrying Maya in her arms. Pewdie was also holding Edgar, crying.

"How could you do this?!" He shouted at her.

She stopped and stared, unable to make words from the next things that Pewdie said.

"You stupid bitch you killed them!" He set down Edgar and walked up to her.

"How could you do such a thing?!"

Marzia shook in fear and began to back away. Pewdie's insults continued. As so people appeared around her laughing and pointing.

She kneeled down still holding her dog and cried out.

"MARK! PEWDIE! CRY!...MARZIA!" Yami called out in the darkness.

"Of all the bloody..." He cut himself off as a spotlight came on. In the spot was his girlfriend.

"Oh my gawd, KAT!" He ran quick and as he neared her she started to laugh. He hugged her.

"Are you happy to me, cause I am! I mean you..."

The laughing didn't cease, it turned manic and Yami let her go and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and slowly her face distorted and changed. Extra limbs grew out from her sides, extra eyes popped up on her face. Even fangs began to jut out. With a roar she bent over and her back ripped open revealing a spider's abdomen and torso. She rose up again and hisses at Yami.

With a terrified squeak Yami began to run. The spider insulting him the whole way.

"You've always been a scaredy cat! That's all your good for!"

The spider chomped it's fangs forward and Yami jumped over them. His tail ended up snipped in the process. He rolled to the floor and petted the wounded limb.

"Scared little Yamimash, whattya gonna do now?!"

Yami could only scoot away in terror at the spider.

"MARZIA!" Pewdie cried out in an obsure voice, "CRY! Mark?" He laughed weakly and pouted. He walked through the darkness hands outstretched.

The spotlight came on and he looked to it. On the floor was a little stephano figure.

"Stephano!" He cried out happy to see his statue friend. He picked it up and the figure rose from it's leaning pose and looked at Pewdie.

"Ellos old friend!"

Frightened Pewdie dropped the statue and took a step back.

"OW! Hey, get back here! Don't leave me!" Stephano shouted at him and ran after him.

"Yeah daddy, come back!" Said a voice.

Pewdie stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He was greeted with a sea of people kids and adults alike.

"KISS ME DADDY!"

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"

"HE'S MINE!"

They shouted it all, all the stuff that had drove him nuts at times.

"Fist me Daddy!"

"Be my senpai!"

"Barrels!"

"Why are your running, quit being a broccoli!"

Pewdie turned and ran fast, his hands over his ears, "SHUT UP! I'm not your damn daddy!"

"YAMIMASH!" Mark shouted at the top of his lungs. Nothing, no sound. The darkness wasn't new to him, he walked calmly waiting for the jumpscare. Sure enough the spotlight turned on and he jumped a bit.

"Who's there?!" He shouted.

A strange sceen appeared before him. It was him...in a hospital bed. Screams echoed through the darkness, it was his own, but not. Mark drew closer to the fake Mark before him screaming in pain. As he got closer blood poured from an open wound in his stomach. Mark gasped and covered the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He wadded the blacket and pushed down.

"SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted as he tried to save himself.

"COME ON I KNOW SOMEONE IS THERE DOING THIS! HELP ME!"

The screaming and bleeding continued and Mark could only stand there trying to stop the bleeding. He began to cry.

"JESTER!" They all screamed.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cry shouted running away from the mob.

"It's not our fault!" Mark shouted.

"Why are you so bitter about us?" Marzia cried.

"We're only trying to make people feel better." Yami said dodging another attack.

"If we can't make you laugh then why worry about us?" Pewdie said as he ran.

"We try everyday to please everyone." Mark said

"And deal with trolls." Pewdie added.

"But there's so damn many of you." Cry said.

"At first it was easy with a few friends and subs." Mark said as he gritted his teeth and pushed harder on the wound.

"But then it got bigger..."Pewdie said as he shut his eyes trying to ignore everything.

"We grew popular..."Mariza said weakly hugging herself.

"We gained subs...up to 1 million." Yami said.

"2 million" Cry said.

"5 million." Marzia said.

"8 million." Mark added.

"38 FUCKING MILLION SUBSCRIBERS!" Pewdie shouted.

"Jester you asshole, do you really think we can respond and help that many!?" Cry shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"If we were to spend all day answering questions and emails we wouldn't even have time to make videos you guys enjoy." Mark said.

"And so what if you only have 2 subscribers?" Yami said jumping again and running off.

"That's 2 more that you couldnt've had if you never started!" Marzia said.

They all stopped and started at their fear in the face. The spider drew closer to Yami, the blood continued to pour from Mark's wound, the fans insulted and screamed and Pewdie and Cry, Marzia looked at her fake Pewdie with strong eyes.

"Whether we had 10 subs or 10 million we chose to do this for the fun and we wouldn't be on youtube if it weren't for you guys." Pewdie said to the millions of people around him.

"We don't even know where we would be without all of our viewers." Mark said still watching the blood pour onto the floor.

"Haters gonna hate." Cry said smiling at the frowning fans.

"But we're going to keep doing this just to make at least one person smile!" Marzia shouted.

A rusty pipe appeared in her hands suddenly and she grinned wickedly. She set down Maya and looked at Pewdie. In one strike she hit him hard in the chest and it stuck through. Instantly the fake Pewdie began to fade away into nothing.

The spider Yami faced was coming closer and Yami only smiled unafraid of what he knew was fake from all the games he had played. Just as the spider went to snap, it disappeared.

From the hospital bed Mark watched himself slowly die.

"That's not me...not anymore. I grew stronger than that and now I have friends and family that truly care of me and are there for me."

The image before him faded and was replaced with him with Wade, Bob, and Yami. Mark smiled and sighed.

"Look guys, I don't know what your problem is. So what if you'll never see my face, get the fuck over it!" The fans stopped and stared as he spoke.

"I'm not some stupid god, get me off your high pedistal and realize I'm just an average guy with an average girlfriend and an average life!" He snarled slightly and the angry fans backed away.

"So you think I treat you bad? What about me?! You look up to me all the time and if I don't meet your expectations I get treated like a piece of shit!" He stepped closer to them all backing them into a corner slowly as he ranted away.

"So either act like humans or get the fuck outta my way!" He shouted. the fans slowly disappeared and Cry sighed and fell over.

Pewdie finally stopped and turned to all his millions of fans and with a maturity and stature of a normal person he finally said, "Look guys...knock it off! I said it before and I'll say it...again...I'm not your damn daddy, I'm not your mom, I'm not your senpai, your bitch, your waifu, none of that!"

They fell silent with the sudden change in attitude for a change.

"I didn't do this youtube thing to be called all this nonsense! I'm am Pewdiepie, Pewdie, Poods, Pewds, hell you can me salad for all I care. BUT STOP TELLING ME TO FIST YOU...that's illegal for some of you bro's anyway."

He flipped his hair nervously, "I want you guys to act like bros and treat each other like it too. Stop all this stuff. It's great I help so many with depression and anxiety but it's not cool when you act like...such brocolli's..."

He held up his hand to brofist the crowd, "So are we cool bros?"

They all held up a brofist and disappeared.


	8. Change Change Of Heart

Pewdie laughed weakly and lowered his hand. The darkness lit up ever so slightly to reveal the rest of his friends and his girlfriend safe and sound. Marzia ran to Pewdie and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried!" She smiled and tears rolled down her face.

Mark grinned and walked up to Yami and Cry and patted their backs, "I'm glad you guys are alright."

"Yeah, but I never wanna see another spider for the rest of my life." Yami said nervously.

"So how do we convince Jester to let us go?" Cry asked looking around into the nothingness.

As if on cue, Jester appeared in front of them. His make up smudged from obvious tears he had been crying. He took off his hat and approached the group. All of them stepped back except for Pewdie.

"I guess you guys win." He sniffled and looked to the ground. The youtubers expressions changed as they let their gaurd down.

"All I wanted was to make people happy like you do, but no one sees me." Jester explained, "When I try to talk to you guys, I don't even get heard!"

Pewdie sighed.

"Did you hear ANY of what we said?" Cry asked.

"Yeah," Mark added, "We have thousands of subscribers do you really think we have time to answer all of you AND make videos?"

Pewdie explained more, "It takes me almost 8 hours to make my videos."

"I have work to go to." Marzia said.

"And I'm in college." Yami said.

"I study acting on the side." Mark said.

"We just don't have the time." Cry said.

Jester looked at the ground and sighed, "I'm going to jail aren't I?"

There was a small snicker and then laughter, "NOPE! We're going to fucking kill you!"

Cry lashed out and grabbed Jester by the collar and lifted him high into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCK AROUND WITH US!" He said shaking him violently.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU EVER BOTHER US AGAIN, JAIL WON'T EVEN BE A PROBLEM BECAUSE I'LL RIP YOUR FUC-"

Pewdie had grabbed Cry by the back of his shirt and hauled him away. Jester fell to the ground hard.

"Time to go Cry." Pewdie said still holding him back.

"NO! LEMME GO! I WANNA RIP HIS DI-"

"Cry..."

"OFF!"

"Cry..."

"LEMME GO DAMN IT!"

"CRY!"

"WHAT!"

The masked man growled and looked up at Pewdie. Pewdie held him by the shirt still as he dangled to the ground, almost sitting. Pewdie gave him a tired look.

"If we kill him, we can't get back."

"Oh yeah." Cry instantly calmed and picked himself back up. Once calmed Pewdie let go and walked up to Jester. The guy picked himself up and now sitting looked at the youtubers. His nose bloody from the fall. He wiped it and his eyes.

"How can you call youself a bro or any kind of fan when you act like this toward us?"

"I-"

Mark walked up next to Pewdie and so did Marzia.

"You brought my girlfriend into this."

"You almost destroyed a friendship." Mark added.

"You could have killed us!" Cry shouted. Yami quickly grabbed his shirt agian just to be safe.

"All for what?"

"I..." Jester fell silent, "I was jealous...it wasn't fair!"

Pewdie raised an eyebrow but continued to listen.

"I just wanted to make people happy and..."

"And?" Mark asked.

Jest sighed, "I thought youtube could be a career."

At that Pewdie snickered and thought back to his early years of being a youtuber.

"Bro, not everyone is cut out for a career on youtube."

"But you make mil-"

"Don't even say it." Pewdie warned.

Jester went silent and thought it over. With a heavy sigh he got up and without another word he disappeared into nothing.

Birds...Marzia's eyes opened and she awoke lying on the couch. she saw Maya curled up beside her and quickly hugged her animal friend. "Oh Puga-chan I missed you so much!" The dog licked her and ran off. She gasped, "Pewdie!"

She ran through the hall and to Pewdie's office. She smiled as she watched her loved one sleeping soundly at the computer. She shook his shoulders, "Pewdie wake up!"

"Not the bananas Edgar...they don't go there..."

Marzia pouted and grinned. She leaned over and blew into his ear. Pewdie jumped with a start and fell out of his chair.

"The bananas are not for my ears!" He shouted and looked around. The office, Marzia...Edgar in the corner...pooping...

"EDGAR DEUTSCHLAND!" He shouted and pulled himself and the chair up. He was greeted by a smiling Marzia. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Jester is gone..." Marzia said.

"No, he's still alive, hopefully he won't be back."

It was silent for a while and then the beep of skype pulled up. Without a second thought the masked man hit the accept button. Then fell back asleep.

"Ugh..." A girl's face popped onto the screen. She laughed weakly and then brushed her blond bangs to the side.

"CRY WAKE UP!" She shouted loudly into the mic.

"5 more minutes Chey...please?"

Annoyed she shouted again, "NO GET UP!"

He lifted his head and took off his mask, "Fuck that hurts." He said rubbing his face trying to free up soar muscles.

"You've been out for hours, Russ is worried and your twitter is blowing up." Chey said.

Cry looked at the computer screen and sure enough, tons of messages, emails, and calls from Russ and Snake. He rubbed his eyes, "You know, I had the craziest dream."

Chey smirked and virtually pushed him into the stream they were late for.

Mark slowly sat up and ruffled his floof of a head of hair. He fixed his glasses and glanced at the clock. Midnight...

(Yes I know Marzia heard birds but remember that thing called time zones?)

His phone buzzed and he answered the text. Thousands of text...Wade, Bob, Jack, all wondering where he was. He chuckled and began typing back letting them know everthing was ok. Then he looked through them and saw a tweet from Kat. It was a picture of Yami passed out at the sofa with a kitten curled up on his face. He laughed a little and skype called his friends. Kat answered.

"Heya Mark!" She said cheerfully, "Can you help me wake him up? I think he drank too much."

"Nah just make him a cup of tea, that should wake him."

Kat pouted at the joke, but did so. Mark watched as the tea was put near him in which the cat jumped and Yami woke with a start.

"Wha...huh...?" He looked around and saw the tea and took hold and sipped slowly.

"Ah, I missed this." He said.

Kat giggled, "You look like you've been dead for days."

"I feel like it..."Yami said between sips.

"YAMI!" Mark shouted loudly causing Yami to freeze. He looked to the computer and calmed with the sight of his old friend smiling at him. Kat planted a kiss on Yami's cheek and he returned it. She then left the room.

"Glad to see you again, how ya feeling?" He asked.

Mark cleaned his glasses, "Better now that I'm alive..." He then saw other skype messages pop up. It was Pewdie, Marzia, and Cry all asking everyone the same question.

'Is everyone awake?"

With a quick message fears were relieved and they went about their day...or about to.

A strange message appeared in all their inboxes.

'Let's Co-Op again sometime...'

Attached was a video link to youtube. Once clicked it took them to a video titled,

' feat Youtubers'

The creator... Jester


End file.
